


Fear Rules All

by Naaklasolus



Series: Young Justice: A World Unlike Any Other [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A moment of past fear and a future promise
Relationships: Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan
Series: Young Justice: A World Unlike Any Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018243
Kudos: 2





	Fear Rules All

**Author's Note:**

> Points if you get the reference. This is poorly written, I know.

John Stewart sighed as he watched his nieces drag Martin off, which caused the boy to cast him a pleading look. Sometimes, it was honestly hard to believe who the kid’s parents were, he was so shy and quiet that you would have mistaken him for Barry’s kid, or even Clark’s.  
“Girls! Remember the rules with playing with Martin!” Lynn said as she caught the look.  
“Okay, Mommy!” Anissa answered while Jennifer giggled. “C’mon, Marty! No dress up this time, I promise!”.  
Lynn sighed fondly as she turned her attention back to John. “So, how are you doing with Martin?” Lynn asked as she set a mug of coffee in front of him which caused John to smile slightly.  
“Pretty good, actually. Apparently, I’m his favorite Green Lantern.” John answered as he picked the mug up and took a sip. “But….he’s acting weird with Hal.”.

“Weird how?”.

“Either crying for Carol, me or Guy. He keeps saying Hal isn’t his daddy, that something bad took his daddy away.” John said as he heard Martin telling Jennifer about the souvenir that Guy brought back for the boy. “Poor Hal’s confused as hell, because there’s no way he’d ever dream of hurting his kid.”.

“What about Junior?” Lynn asked curiously. “How is he reacting to Hal?”.

“Cosindering he’s only four weeks old, indifferent but he’ll start crying if Martin reacts badly to Hal.” John answered as he looked towards the living room. “I can’t shake this nagging feeling that something is wrong with Hal.”.  
“Maybe gets all that job responsibility that’s been dropped on his lap, stress and all that.”.

“Maybe.” John said as he sighed. “How have you been? Jefferson coming to visit the girls often enough?”.

“As often as he can,” Lynn answered as she drank her coffee. “The girls have started developing metahuman abilities.”.  
John chuckled a bit. “Not a surprise, does this mean I can be a mentor?”.

“Sure, no crimefighting.”.

And so began the casual chitchat about the day to day stuff and how things were going.

********  
 **30 Years Later**

A lone Blue Lantern quietly stood on the edge of the crater that had once been Coast City, solid blue eyes peered out of the dark shadow of the dark blue hood and surveyed the remains . “Never again.” The man uttered has memories flashed of a more peaceful, happier time. “Once this is over, I am coming for you, Dad.”.

A blue glow quickly eveloped the man has laser bolts began to fly at him and he took to the air. “Green, I see you followed me.” The man remarked towards a younger man who just grinned at him.

“Coast City was my home too, Blue. And Bats is gonna be pissed at you.” Green answered as he returned fire on the Reach soldiers. “C’mon, Blue Beetle will show up soon.”.


End file.
